


You're sweeter than chocolate

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: For a Clyde Logan x reader, how about Clyde is watching over Sadie who takes off and runs into an out-of-state sweetheart who catches Clyde’s attention when she’s super sweet and kind to him? I’ll leave the rest up to you, I thought it would be fun for you!





	You're sweeter than chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this fic isn’t that good because I wrote it a little stressed because of school. I know it’s not an excuse but I really really hope you like it. I’ll post a smutty one shot w/Kylo later to compensate

“Do you wanna go for an ice cream or somethin’? Clyde asks his niece as they’re sitting bored on his couch. Today everyone was unavailable to take care of Sadie after school, her dad had a job interview, Mellie is working at the beauty salon and Bobbie is busy doing who knows what with her husband.

“I can’t. My mom says I can’t eat carbs after 5 pm” Sadie taps her right foot against the small table, boring that there’s nothing to do at her uncle’s house.

“Ice cream is a carb?” Clyde frowns with no idea what this girl is talking about.

“I think the cone is” Sadie doubts for a moment before answering.

“Well, then what ya’ wanna do?”

“Oh I know!” Sadie stands up excited. “Let’s go the carnival!”

“The carnival?” Clyde furrows his eyebrows. It’s a weekday at 5.30 pm. What are they going to do at the carnival?

“The carnival! The carnival!” Sadie chants jumping around the house.

Clyde thinks this is better than nothing so he grabs his keys telling Sadie “alright, let’s go”.

“I thought you couldn’t drive because your driver license is suspended” Sadie stops her rampage to question her uncle.

“Do ya’ wanna go the carnival or not?” are Clyde’s last words before he and Sadie get on the car.

* * *

 

“The pet zoo!” Sadie exclaims as soon as she puts a foot outside the car. She doesn’t give a chance to Clyde to follow her when she’s already running.

“Sadie, wait!” Clyde yells but the little rascal already too far to listen to him. “Crap” he grumbles. This is the last time he volunteers to babysit.

“Shit, shit” he curses to himself as he looks for his niece during 15 minutes. Jimmy is going to kill him if something happens to his precious daughter. Where the hell is that pet zoo?

“Aunt Mellie is the one who does my makeup and hair but I can show you how to do it” a familiar childish voice arrives to Clyde’s ears and he sighs relieved. Wait, who is she talking to? Clyde hurries his steps to the damned pet zoo where they keep the goats, bunnies and lambs.

“Sadie!” Clyde says angry that his niece doesn’t listen to him.

“Uncle Clyde” Sadie greets him as if nothing happened. “I made a friend”

Clyde is ready to take Sadie by the arm, away from there, but a vision down from heaven stops him. Nex to Sadie there’s a girl on a short cherry red dress and white Chuck Taylor’s, her hair moving lightly by the wind and a warm smile.

“Hi, uncle Clyde” you giggle as seeing someone so big so exasperated by someone so little.

“H-hi” Clyde stumbles on his words, his anger long forgotten. “Sorry, I’m Clyde Logan” he clears his throat. He offers you his hand and you take it.

“(Y/N)(L/N), nice to meet you”. Clye feels disarmed by your smile and gaze. And such a pretty name for such a pretty girl.

“Sadie here was telling me she makes beauty pageants”

“Yes, I go to every one of them” Clyde lies shamelessly.

“No, you don’t” Sadie puts him in evidence and Clyde gives her a “you’ll see later” look.

You laugh seeing these two arguing as if they were the same age. “So, Aunt Mellie is like your wife or something?” you wonder.

“What? No, she’s my sister” Clyde hurries to clarify. “And I have a brother too, Jimmy, dad of this little demon” he points with his head to Sadie.

“Oh” your cheeks tint red and Clyde thinks you look charming, they match with your dress.

“Do you wanna hang out with us?” Sadie asks, happy she doesn’t have to stand her grungy uncle anymore.

“I’d love to” you grin and a smile forms in Clyde’s face.

* * *

“Crazy as a goat” you comment as you see Sadie petting one. Clyde looks at you confused and you add “that’s what my mom used to say”. You shrug as if saying “I don’t know” and he laughs with you.

Clyde sees it’s already getting dark meaning he has to take Sadie to her mom. Time does fly when he’s with a sweetheart like you.

“I think we have to go” he says referring to him and Sadie, he wish he could tell you he’d stay here forever, hell, he’d even live here at the carnival just to be with you.

“I was thinking” you balance your body side to side, nervous about what you’re going to say, “do you wanna hang out for a little more? Just you and me”. You smile a little apprehensive he’ll say no. You’ve been knowing him for only two hours and you’re practically asking him for a date.

Clyde stares at you in surprise, seeing his expression you regret asking and you’re about to apologize, but he speaks before you, “yes, I’d like that”.

* * *

“So where do ya’ wanna go?” Clyde asks you as he get in the car after leaving Sadie at her house. You waited in the car, feeling your palms sweating, nervous you’re on a date with a cute tall guy.

“I’m not from here so I don’t know” you toy with a lock of hair, curling it around your fingers.

Clyde ducks his head for a moment staring at the steering wheel and thinks of something. “Do ya’ wanna go for an ice cream?”

“Mhm” you nod buckling your belt.

“Alright, let’s go” he does the same and turns on the car.

* * *

“What’s your favorite flavor of ice cream?” you ask him as he drives nimbly with one hand.

“Vainilla” he replies. The wind of the sunset enters through the car windows, Clyde drives at medium speed and  _“Take Me Home”_ is on the radio.

“Clyde!” you exclaim laughing and he gives you a quick glance to see what’s funny. “That the most boring flavor!”

He only chuckles, shaking his head. Maybe he’s boring, but what can he do? “So what’s your favorite?”

“Chocolate” you smack your lips, proud that chocolate is your favorite because it’s the best in the world. “Actually, I like chocolate in everything: cake, mousse, ice cream” you count with your fingers your favorite desserts. “But if I have to choose something salty it’d be definitely bacon”.

“Bacon is the best” Clyde agrees with you, without taking his eyes off the road.

“But it has to be burnt. Otherwise you can’t taste the saltiness” you tell, taking your hand out through the window to feel the breeze.

“You’re totally right” Clyde shakes with laughter. He just found a peculiar girl by the hazards of fate.

* * *

“Chocolate for you” Clyde hands you an ice cream cone and the employee of the ice cream shop gives him his.

“Thank you” you say as you take it giving it a lick. “Mmm, this is what I’m talking about”, you hum, happy for the simple reason you’re eating this delicious snack with some great company.

“Do you wanna take a walk?” Clyde smiles at seeing you enjoying so much your ice cream.

“Let’s go” you pass your arm through his left arm, taking it from the bicep. Clyde feels he should say something about his arm, whenever someone met him they ask something about it. But you seem different, it’s like you already know everything about him, so he prefers to keep quiet, just enjoying his vanilla ice cream and your touch.

“That’s a nice shirt” you comment referring to his clothes.

“Thank you” he feels his face burning and he just hopes you don’t notice it. You’re so kind and beautiful he can’t help feel self-conscious.

“We can sit there” you say looking at a bench that is across the street. The two fo you walk to it and sit, almost done with your ice cream.

“You know, West Virginia has its charm” you think out loud and put your hand on top of Clyde’s hand. He looks calm in the outside but inside his heart starts to beat fast. You continue saying “when I saw you at the carnival, all angry to your niece, I got a little scared because you’re super tall and all” you chuckle at the memory, “but it turns out you’re really sweet and nice”.

“Y-yeah?” Clyde stumbles on his words. You gotta be lying, how can the prettiest girl he has ever met can say that?

“Yeah” you whisper and touch his neck, bringing your mouth to his to leave a short kiss. Clyde can only stay still, the flavor of chocolate lingering on his lips.

“You’re sweeter than chocolate” he talks against your lips and pass his right arm round your wait so he can kiss you again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
